Gotta Find You
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Shane/Caitlyn songfic to Camp Rock song "Gotta Find You". She's the reason that he's singing, he just doesn't realize it yet.


**Don't even ask where this idea came from, because I really couldn't tell you! Lol I haven't watched Camp Rock recently, I just realized that I hadn't seen any songfic using a song from the movie and "Gotta Find You" came to mind. **

** This is definitely one of my favorite from the movie, along with "Play My Music", "Too Cool", and "Our Time Is Here". Let me know what you think! **

** I used Shane with Caitlyn since it was his song in the movie…Sorry, P.O.A.R.D.! Oh, and looking over stories in which Shane and Caitlyn are the main characters….I have so many. Other people should start writing with them! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters or songs from it. Though, I do seem to easily memorize lyrics from several of the songs…**

* * *

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what means to know just who I am_

Shane stared out at the lake, thinking about Connect 3's new sound. It was great to imagine everything they could do now with their freedom to sound however they wanted. He was excited, and felt like he finally knew just who he was.

_I think I finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

Working on songs for their next album would be good place to have a fresh start. He needed to start over and this project would be a great way. No one seemed to understand just what a large impact Camp Rock had had on him this year.

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far?_

After the disappointment at Final Jam, Shane found himself walking through the camp in the dusk. He had really hoped to find some special girl someday, but it hadn't happened as he had thought. Mitchie wasn't what he had expected. He sighed heavily, looking up to see the stars just beginning to glimmer. Could it be that (maybe) someone for him wasn't too far?

_You're the voice I hear in side my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

Shane performed on stage, giving forth such effort that his lungs were burning but the grin never left his face as he sang. He wished he had someone special to sing to-not that he didn't love singing to the fans, but all these love songs were making him depressed.

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

It couldn't be right, wishing he would find someone. You weren't supposed to wish for someone special, were you? Shane quickly changed out of his sweaty clothes after the performance, thinking on these things for the rest of the night.

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

The empty place felt very literal as Shane watched Jason with his girlfriend. If he had someone like that would he be more encouraged to sing? Was he missing a piece by being alone? Shane felt kind of lonely, but pushed the thought away.

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Staring into the dark, Shane tried to will himself to sleep, but it didn't work. As tired as he was from the long day, he felt restless and his thoughts were churning busily in his mind. He grumbled to himself, wishing he could stop feeling as though he was always watching for her…whoever "her" was.

_Oh, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah_

When he finally managed to drift off into sleep, Shane's dreams were filled with closed doors that refused to open for him. They were locked. He was alone and could hear "her" voice on the other side.

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I feel inside_

Caitlyn breathed in the fresh air that always seemed to give her an excited feeling. Camp Rock often had that affect on her and she always loved it. That year, she met Mitchie. She had no idea what drama the brunette would bring, but she soon found out. Mitchie had her happy ending, though, getting signed after her Final Jam performance. Caitlyn just felt like pieces of a puzzle scrambled on the floor.

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

She refused to feel sorry for herself or keep a sharp eye for a guy who might be worth the time. There was no reason to feel so empty as she waited with all the other campers for the bus to come. Caitlyn's mind wandered back to the mysterious dream she had had the night before, and briefly wondered where she had seen that smile before.

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far_

Caitlyn traveled near and far with Mitchie, often finding herself alone since the brunet has someone to be with a lot. She couldn't even keep up with Mitchie's boyfriends anymore, nor did she attempt to. Why did she feel herself hoping that someone for her wasn't too far?

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

Finding herself singing along to the song stuck in her head, she tried to remember where she'd heard it before. Who sang it? Caitlyn shook her head in frustration, the artist's name and song's title availing her. She sang anyways, the guy's voice stuck in her head.

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

She refused to listen to them. When they said she needed to find a guy, Caitlyn stubbornly ignored them. Mitchie needed to mind her own business and everyone else should too. She didn't "need to find" someone. She was fine alone.

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

There seemed an empty space as Caitlyn watched Mitchie with her newest boyfriend-she'd finally found someone who lasted longer than a week. Was that a hint of jealousy at the sight of them? Caitlyn let all her frustration out, pouring the words to her song on a paper.

_I need to find you_

There was no reason to feel so relieve about Camp Rock. Caitlyn was only thankful that Mitchie would be very busy teaching, and she wouldn't have to worry about hearing her chatter constantly.

_I gotta find you_

Shane stepped out of the limo, glad his brothers had decided another year at Camp Rock would be fun. There was so much to look forward too, and he refused to admit that he was hoping the change would set aside the lonely feeling he battled.

_Been feeling lost _

_Can't find the words to say_

Caitlyn stumbled over her words, feeling like an idiot for running into Shane Gray of all people. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed him walking down the path also.

Shane only flashed her a smile that at her apology, strangely, making her knees weak. Refusing to think anything of it beyond his ability to do that to girls-he'd had lots of practice, after all- Caitlyn smiled back slightly before rushing off.

_Spending all my time_

_Stuck in yesterday_

Caitlyn couldn't believe she was so caught up in the memory of running into Shane yesterday. She needed to get her head on straight if the first full day at Camp Rock was going to be amazing.

Shane tried to focus on what Brown was saying to him and his brothers, but his mind kept wander off. It seemed so ridiculous to keep bringing back the memory, but he was completely stuck in yesterday.

_Where you are _

_Is where I wanna be_

First day finished, Caitlyn relaxed, sitting on the edge of the stage that the performances took place on every year. "Play My Music" and "Too Cool" had both been performed just behind where she was seated. Caitlyn wished she could catch a glimpse of Shane, even just walking by.

_Oh, next to you_

_And you next me_

Seeing her sitting there alone, Shane felt his heart rate speed up considerably. He deliberated a few moments, feeling like a coward for standing out of sight. Before he could manage to stop himself, Shane had hopped up to sit next to Caitlyn. He wanted to be next to her, with her next to him.

_I need to find you_

She looked at him with surprise, but didn't speak a word and Shane offered a small, nervous smile. What should he say? Would she ask what he was doing? Did he even know what he was doing?

_Yeah, you're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Caitlyn rushed through the camp, attempting to be quiet at the same time. The anger pulsed through her, though, hindering her from slowing her pace any. She needed someone to vent on, but there was never anyone around except Mitchie. And seeing as Mitchie arrogant words were the cause for her anger…

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

Shane found her standing on the dock and watched a moment as she threw a rock out into the large expanse of water. The rippled slowly made their way across the surface, and Caitlyn's shoulders slumped. He wondered what was wrong.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

Shane danced across stage, enjoying every moment of their performance. Last year, they're performing had been a surprise, this year, though, everyone had expected it. But what no one knew was that he was singing along to her voice in his head.

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

His eyes met her numerous times during the song, and each time she seemed to smile at him, giving him even more energy. Nate and Jason were rocking out on guitar and singing along, too, but Shane was oblivious to them. He finally had a reason to sing.

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

"Cait, do you have second?" Shane asked quietly so the many people around them wouldn't hear. At her slightly hesitant nod, he led the way to a more secluded spot, further from the crowd still talking approvingly of Connect 3's performance.

_Yeah, yeah_

Caitlyn saw it coming. Yet, when Shane kissed her, she doubted it made a difference. Either way, the tingles through her body were present and she kissed him back. There was a place in her heart that suddenly felt full and warm-she'd finally found her missing piece.

_I gotta find you_

** So, what's the decision? Did I do the song justice? And for those of you who still thing Camp Rock was a "Smitchie" movie-there was **_**no romance in it whatsoever **_**and I wish #2 would be that way too! Despite what my fanfics say, I'd rather Camp Rock #1 and #2 ( I know NOTHING about #2) would both be romance free and just songfilled and fun movies…**

** Anyways, I'm done rambling! Review please!**


End file.
